wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Los Santos Transit
Los Santos Transit is the transportation authority network in Los Santos, San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V. The player can buy stocks from them at the Bawsaq.com website. Overview Los Santos Transit operates bus services and a light rail system. It is based on the Los Angeles County Metropolitan Transportation Authority. The Arrow is the name of the light rail system while the Bullet is the name of the bus system. The Bullet The Bullet is the name of the bus network in Los Santos. There are four colours of buses: blue, red, orange and turquoise. They can be found around the city and all of them have Downtown LS, as their destination; according to their overhead sign. In Grand Theft Auto Online, the only way to obtain a bus is to purchase one or visit the Dashound Bus Center in Textile City which is used as a depot for the LST buses. The bus system extends out of Los Santos as far as Paleto Bay, as seen in the Paleto Score Setup where Lester arrives on an LST bus from Los Santos. However, outside of this mission, LST buses cannot be seen in Paleto Bay. The Rocket The Bullet is the name of the trolleybus network in Los Santos. There are four colours of trolleybuses: blue, red, orange and green. They can be found around the city and all of them have Downtown LS, as their destination; according to their overhead sign. In Grand Theft Auto Online, the only way to obtain a bus is to purchase one or visit the Dashound Bus Center in Textile City which is used as a depot for the LST trolleybuses. The bus system extends out of Los Santos as far as Paleto Bay, as seen in the Paleto Score Setup where Lester arrives on an LST bus from Los Santos. However, outside of this mission, LST buses cannot be seen in Paleto Bay. The Arrow : "Los Santos isn't famed for its public transport but, since all the locals refuse to use the Arrow subway system, at least it's quiet!" : — GTAV The Manual description The Arrow is the name of Los Santos' only light rail line. The line has 11 stations and expands through most of the largest neighborhoods in Los Santos and the incorporated city of Davis. The system is both overground and underground. The trains are based on the real-life Siemens P2000 cars. The network starts and ends with loops at Davis and at Los Santos International Airport. An extension to Vinewood is under construction. The extension tunnels can be seen on the map when at stations or when riding the tram, and can be explored. A full loop of the arrow system takes approximately 52 minutes in real time, or 26 hours in-game. The LST is based on the Los Angeles County Metro Rail; the underground segment resembles the Red Line; the above ground segments are based on the light rail lines of Los Angeles. According to a Weazel News radio segment, the Los Santos Transit Authority announced funding for a new street car project for $16,000,000,000. Rails will run on many popular streets, shutting them down for years during construction, and are promised to move traffic up to 3mph. An announcement speaker can occasionally be heard in all stations. There are 15 quotes.1 Unlike taxis, the rail line operates normally in Director Mode and can be ridden by player-characters. Stations * Davis Station - Carson Avenue, Davis. * Pillbox South Station - Alta Street, Pillbox Hill. * Little Seoul Station - San Andreas Avenue, Little Seoul. * Del Perro Station - Prosperity Street, Del Perro. * Portola Drive Station - Portola Drive, Rockford Hills. * Burton Station - San Vitus Boulevard, Burton. * Pillbox North Station (Closed/Under Construction) - Downtown. * Strawberry Station - Olympic Freeway and Strawberry Avenue, Strawberry. * Puerto Del Sol Station - Innocence Boulevard, Little Seoul. * LSIA Parking Station - Los Santos International Airport car-park. * LSIA Terminal 4 Station - New Empire Way, Los Santos International Airport. Lines